Pokota
) |birthday = 12|month = 01|&year = 1983|ref = √5 profile page of Pokota |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 10250047 |mylistID1 = 25267010 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 23367151 |mylist2info = Hanapoko Collabs |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co38577 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |partner = Hanatan, nero, 96Neko, clear, Purikuma }} Pokota (ぽこた) is a very popular on Nico Nico Douga. He originally made an account on Nico Nico Douga back in 2008, and uploaded covers of songs to show his skill in impersonating Gackt, as their voices are very similar. He eventually managed to steer away from being compared to Gackt and was recognized as a singer in his own right. Pokota often collaborates with Hanatan and Nero. Pokota is also part of a doujin circle called Egamyer with keyboarder Rino Aside from singing, he occasionally uploads dance covers. Affiliations and Collaboration projects (Released on October 07, 2009) # Vol.1 (Released on January 14, 2010) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2010) # (Released on May 09, 2010) # Vol.2 (Released on May 14, 2010) # (Released on June 16, 2010) # (Released on July 30, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # SEKIHAN the GOLD (Released on August 03, 2011) # Melodic 1.5 (Released on August 13, 2011) # MERRY GO ROUND (Released on December 13, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Mikazuki Hime (Released on April 18, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Love Doctor (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on November 21, 2012) # ShinseiΩShinwa/Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha (Released on December 05, 2012) # FancyZoo 2 with Rino & (Released on 31 December, 2012) # ROOT FIVE (Released on March 13, 2013) # Jun'ai Delusion (Released on August 21, 2013) # Love Treasure (Released on November 20, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.06.15) # "au revoir" (MALICE MIZER song) (2008.06.23) # "BrokenHeart" (Original) (2008.08.21) # "Dancing Samurai" (2008.08.30) # "Dancing Samurai" -retake- (2008.09.07) # "under the darkness" (2008.10.05) # "Yokkorasex" (2008.10.20) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Gake no Ue no Ponyo" (Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea) (Gake no Ue no Ponyo theme song) (2008.10.27) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.12.01) # "Pantless Melt" (Parody of Melt) (2008.12.24) # "Yonayona☆Aniki Fever" (2009.04.11) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Journey through the Decade" (Kamen Rider OP) feat. Pokota and GACKT (2009.05.04) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.05.10) # "Cendrillon" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2009.06.02) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.09.13) # "Dancing Samurai" feat. Pokota and Go☆Jasu (2009.10.24) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.10.23) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Pokota, Dasoku and Riseha (2009.12.18) # "Imitation Black" feat. Pokota, Purikuma and Piko (2009.12.23) # "magnet" feat. Pokota and Kaito (2009.12.24) # "Koe" (Voice) (2010.01.01) # "Episode.0" (2010.01.12) # "Aquarium" feat. Pokota and clear (2010.02.05) # "Aquarium" (2010.02.18) # "Hayate" (The Gale) (2010.04.23) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Though This Song has No Form) (2010.05.11) # "Hikari Zakura" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2010.05.19) # "Nibiiro no Machi" (Dark Gray Road) (2010.05.29) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia Dedicated to You) (2010.06.08) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2010.07.05) # "Toraumakyaba Jou" feat. Pokota and Foo-san (2010.08.12) # "Memeshikute" feat. Pokota and Foo-san (2010.08.27) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Pokota, Clear, Dasoku, Beeeeige and Anima (2010.10.30) # "LOVE Dokkyun" -Live- (2010.12.09) # "Cantarella" (2011.01.11) # "Aitai" (2011.01.14) # "Aitai" feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2011.01.22) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2011.02.11) # "Leia" (2011.03.04) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.03.10) # "Blackjack" (2011.04.04) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Carnival" (2011.04.15) # "Shinkanron code:variant" (2011.04.24) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2011.05.13) # "Little Traveler" -Piano ver.- (2011.06.04) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) -Piano ver.- feat. Pokota and Hidatomo (2011.06.20) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. Pokota, Dasoku, Mi-chan, Kettaro and koma’n (2011.06.14) # "Matryoshka" feat. Pokota and Purikuma (2011.07.20) # "Episode.0" (2011.08.01) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Pokota and nero (2011.08.09) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Shinshakaijin, Pokota, Beeeeige, Purikuma, amu, and recog (2011.08.12) # "Hanage Uta" (2011.09.11) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.26) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) feat. Pokota and 96Neko (2011.10.19) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia Dedicated to You) feat. Pokota and Kogeinu (2011.10.30) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. RootFive (√5) (2011.11.18) # "Marble Bright" (2011.12.08) # "magnet" feat. Pokota and nero (2011.12.30) # "Letter Song" (2012.01.11) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.02.01) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.07) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.05.12) # "Mikazuki Hime" (Crescent Moon Princess) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.03.16) # "Ggrks" (Go Google it) feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2012.05.17) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) # "High Risk x Lolita" (2012.04.06) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. Pokota and Purikuma (2012.04.12) # "ACUTE" feat. Pokota, 96Neko and Hanatan (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Pokota and Koman (2012.04.22) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.04.25) # "SPICE!" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.05.15) # "Eboryuuto" (2012.05.20) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.07.13) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.07.27) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.08.04) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Pokota, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, Che:Sakurai and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night March) (2012.08.30) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.09.03) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Pokota, 96Neko and Wotamin (2012.09.07) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.09.11) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Pokota and koma’n (2012.10.30) # "ShinseiΩShinwa (Next Generation)" (NewΩMyth (Next Generation)) (Saint Seiya Omega OP) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.02) # "Dramatic Yume Monogatari" (Dramatic Dream Story) (2012.11.09) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Sweets & Bitters" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.11.30) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.11) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.26) # "Takaramono" (Treasure) (2013.03.07) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.19) # "Mr. Music" (2013.04.21) # "be foolish///" (Original) (2013.06.12) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Edition- feat. Pokota and KIKKUN-MK-II (2013.10.09) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For RootFive (√5) albums see here |track1composer =Dios |track1arranger = |track2title = SPICE! |track2lyricist = minato |track2composer = minato |track2arranger = |track3title = Perfect Crime |track3lyricist = samfree |track3composer = samfree |track3arranger = |track4title = Too much Love |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Sweets & Bitters |track5lyricist = Yuuto |track5composer = Yuuto |track5arranger = |track6title = Aitai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Dios |track6arranger = |track7title = Nakimushi Kareshi |track7info = (Crybaby Boyfriend) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = HoneyWorks |track7arranger = |track8title = Suki Kirai |track8lyricist = |track8composer = HoneyWorks |track8arranger = |track9title = Ggrks |track9lyricist = |track9composer = AaminP |track9arranger = |track10title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = |track11title = Cendrillon |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Dios |track11arranger = |track12title = LOVE ~ since 1999 |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} ) |image = fancyzoo2.jpg |datereleased = December 31, 2012 |crossfadeYTID = lUxTcqiV1e4 |crossfadeNNDID = sm19633051 |albumArtist = Matsunaka (まつなか) |track1title = Regret |track1info = (Pokota) |track1lyricist = Rino |track1composer = Rino |track1arranger = |track2title = CryMySoul |track2info = (Rino) |track2lyricist = Rino |track2composer = Rino |track2arranger = |track3title = Life |track3info = ( ) |track3lyricist = Rino |track3composer = Rino |track3arranger = }} |track5arranger = |track6title = Uchi ni Saboten wa Nai Keredo |track6info = |track6lyricist = Pokota |track6composer = Suzuki Morihiro |track6arranger = |track7title = Takaramono |track7info = |track7lyricist = Pokota |track7composer = Suzuki Morihiro |track7arranger = |track8title = Boku ga Ikiru Imi |track8info = |track8lyricist = Pokota |track8composer = Pokota |track8arranger = |track9title = Danzai no Serenata |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Hitoshizuku-P, |track9arranger = |track10title = white love |track10info = |track10lyricist = Pokota |track10composer = YOU |track10arranger = |track11title = Aishite |track11info = |track11lyricist = Pokota |track11composer = Kawada Takao |track11arranger = |track12title = be foolish/// |track12info = Kobayashi Tetsuya |track12lyricist = Pokota |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Dramatic Yume Monogatari |track13info = |track13lyricist = Pokota |track13composer = Suzuki Morihiro |track13arranger = }} Gallery |Clear pokota anima beeeeige dasoku - mrs pumpkin 1.jpg|From left to right: Clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige and Dasoku as seen in their collab cover of "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Illust. by Unchan |Clear pokota anima beeeeige dasoku - mrs pumpkin 2.jpg|From left to right: Clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige and Dasoku as seen in their collab cover of "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Illust. by Unchan |Perfectcrime_hanatanpokota.png|Hanatan and Pokota as seen in their cover of "Perfect Crime" |Aitai_pokota_hanatan.png|Hanatan and Pokota as seen in their cover of "Aitai" }} Trivia * Before Pokota became an utaite, he used to sing for a professional company, but got kicked out due to having a too similar voice to Gackt. Despite this, he and Gackt are friends. * Because of his popularity on Nico Nico Douga, Pokota quit his job as a real estate agent and dedicated his time to his music career. Japan Times article on Nico Nico Douga * His first live event with his band, held a year after posting on Nico Nico Douga, had a full house of 250 people. * Unlike other singers, he usually shows his face in his lives. * He has type AB blood.Pokota's blog profile * He has a scent fetish. * He claims to sleep an average of 2 to 4 hours. * He was featured alongside Gackt in a Nico Nico Douga commercial . * His hobby is playing darts. * His theme color is black. * His motto is: "If you know what you want to do, then do it." * The perfume brand he uses is Azaro Chrome. External Links * Website * Blog * Twitter * mixi * Plurk Category:RootFive (√5) Category:Smiley*2 Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Singers with Albums or Singles